Of All Things
by Shawn30
Summary: During a long, rainy road-trip a simple gesture highlights to Jane why she finds Thor so incredibly sexy. And then she has to have him.
**Title: "Of All Things"**
 **Written by: Shawn30**

 **Chapter 1/1**

 **Summary: During a long, rainy road-trip a simple gesture highlights to Jane why she finds Thor so incredibly sexy. And then she has to have him.**

 **Rating: MA for all the good stuff!**  
 **Timeline: Post Avengers:Age of Ultron**

 **Ship: Thor/Jane Disclaimer: Graphic language, very graphic sexual situations.**

 **Authors Notes: Here's a nice serving of filthy fluffy smut.**

 **"If I could have just one wish, I would wish to wake up everyday to the sound of your breath on my neck, the warmth of your lips on my cheek, the touch of your fingers on my skin, and the feel of your heart beating with mine knowing that I could never find that feeling with anyone other than you."**

 **~ Courtney Kuchta**

* * *

 **Black 2016 Ranger Rover**

 **Driving on the Ohio River Scenic Byway A 943 mile highway stretching across Illinois, Indiana and Ohio**

 **Saturday, April 16, 1:30 PM**

 **Lincoln City, IL**

"I KNOW THERE'S PAIN," Thor began to sing loudly, his voice still barely audible above the rainfall pounding the rooftop of the car. "WHY DO YOU LOCK YOURSELF UP IN THESE CHAINS?" he injected in a dramatically animated fashion. "NO ONE CAN CHANGE YOUR LIFE EXCEPT FOR YOU. DON'T EVER LET ANYONE STEP ALL OVER YOU. JUST OPEN YOUR HEART AND YOUR MIND... IS IT FAIR TO FEEL THIS WAY INSIDE?"

Jane's near-hysterical laughter nearly drowned out Thor's bombastic performance of Wilson Philips legendary 1980's anthem 'Hold On' as they drove down the long stretch of highway in a drenching thunderstorm. While mindful of the dangers of driving in such bad weather, her boyfriend's horrifically off-key yet utterly charming concert filled her with the kind of joy only being crazy in love with someone could create.

"SOMEDAY SOMEBODY'S GONNA MAKE YOU WANT TO TURN AROUND AND SAY GOODBYE. UNTIL THEN BABY ARE YOU GOING TO LET THEM HOLD YOU DOWN AND MAKE YOU CRY?"

Thor's odd version of a rhythmic head nod had Jane nearly doubling over in giggles, her cheeks flushed at the hilarity of her sweetheart.

"DON'T YOU KNOW... DON'T YOU KNOW THINGS CAN CHANGE. THINGS'LL GO YOUR WAY IF YOU HOLD ON FOR ONE MORE DAY. THINGS'LL GO YOUR WAY. HOLD ON FOR ONE MORE DAY!"

His hilarious attempt to quietly end the verse in some form of mimicking the singers softer tone was a thing of ridiculous beauty. Two thoughts quickly came to Dr. Foster's mind as she struggled to breathe amidst the ludicrous awe of watching Thor belt out that 80's classic with such dramatic effect.

Number one, Jane knew she should have recorded it on her Iphone for future blackmail material. Then again, Thor was so unapologetically comfortable in his skin it would have never worked anyway. Darcy though, would have died to see this, and Tony would have made it go viral just for the hell of it.

Secondly, he was so damn sweet she pondered testing his D.N.A. to see if it was made of cookie dough.

After playing Darcy's "Bitch, this was the 80's" mixtape she loaded onto Jane's smart-phone for their long road trip from the University of Chicago's Department of Astronomy and Astrophysics to the Center for Cosmology and AstroParticle Physics in Ohio, Jane had mentioned how this song was a rallying cry for her in high school.

Having never been what one would call a social butterfly, she'd faced her fair share of one-sided crushes and a broken heart or two along the way. Par for the course for any average young person, but especially tough if you found science a far more rewarding experience than mini skirts, sports, parties, and dances. And if you had friends who were pining away for someone or had their teenage hearts run through the meat grinder, then an impromptu concert with this song as the headliner was the perfect cure all behind closed doors.

It was a fond, if silly memory from her high school days and one of her all-time fave songs for nostalgia sake if nothing else.

Upon hearing that as they quickly dressed at the hotel to hit the road after Jane's speech and presentation, Thor promised to serenade her a ballad for every misguided youth who had ever caused her heartache. It was either that or kill them, so Jane chose the singing as the lesser of two evils.

And Thor was a man of his word.

Having already accepted that its one of the cheesiest, corniest songs of all-time, hearing her Super Hero alien boyfriend belt out the tune was a wild riot of entertainment for Jane. Thor threw himself into the performance, driving with one hand while singing into a pretend microphone... whipping his hair around like he'd seen in some of Darcy's so-bad-its-good collection of movies. His devil-may-care attitude was on full display. And even though it was just a silly song from her youth, that it mattered to her made it matter to him.

And just like that Jane fell in love with Thor all over again.

Turning down the car's volume as she'd quite heard enough of his cats-having-sex version of singing, Jane fixed him with a most amused expression as they drove down a long stretch of two-lane highway amidst dark skies above. She playfully accused, "You seriously possess no shame, do you?"

"Whatever would the Mighty Thor need be ashamed of?" he questioned in a tone laced with pure mocking confidence. As thunder boomed in the distance, he kept two hands on the steering wheel now, mindful of the slick roads and his limited driving experience. "I have made my Lady Jane howl with mirth and good cheer. That I might be responsible for a small bit of your joy is all that I desire."

"You are responsible for far more than a small bit of my joy," she smiled lovingly, and tried her best not to be so smitten by him that she forgot she was a very accomplished triple Masters degree owning, world-renowned Astro-Physicist and not a lovesick thirty-four year-old cheesy 1980's song karaoke champion.

Well, to be honest, she was both. And had the Texas BBQ Grill Karaoke Championship trophy in her New York office to prove it. Darcy's dare three years ago was her singing triumph, and she was perfectly fine with it.

"Perhaps I should perform another song so as to take our minds off the foreboding weather? Darcy graced me with knowledge of the good lady Madonna and her song of virgins," Thor considered thoughtfully, sparing a gentle sideways smirk her way. The merest hint of a tease in the arc of his brow. "Ladies choice of course."

Singing, like all things, Thor thought he did magnificently. Unfortunately for him, this time he was wrong. Dead wrong. Very, very dead wrong. Now when it came to kissing, being a gentleman, fucking her insanely well, being sweet, giving amazing foot massages, being polite, going down on her until she couldn't come anymore, being caring, and trustworthy he was a perfect ten. But he had a number of very human flaws, though none that would give her pause to spending the rest of her life with him. "I kind of want to close my eyes and just listen to the storm in peace."

Thor knew their late night cross-country flight and early morning start time of the conference she was a last-minute keynote speaker at left her exhausted. Their day had started at 5:20 AM, so he knew she was due to crash at some point. He'd seen the signs, ever mindful of Jane's state of being. "The serenity of a storm is indeed a rare pleasure few indulge in," he replied while switching lanes out from behind a eighteen-wheeler truck moving a bit to fast for his taste. "Rest my love. And when you are wish it I shall serenade you once more."

Blissfully shutting her eyes on the ghost of a major yawn, Jane settled in as she reclined the heated seat a bit further back. Being petite had its advantages, especially in the front seat of a car this size. And though Thor typically had a bit of a lead foot, he was being cautious due to their driving conditions. "Have I told you lately that you are the greatest boyfriend who has ever boyfriended?"

"Tis is true, you have regaled me quite often in recent days." And then he amended with no small amount of sensual teasing, his voice dipping ever so, "Although you were vastly unclothed and quite wanton at the time."

Blushing furiously, Jane gave him and his planet-sized ego the middle finger, never mind the delicious truth of his statement. But as yet another yawn befell her, she listened to the steady rainfall pelting the windshield and sighed peacefully at the comfort of it.

Life was pretty damn good.

With the heated seats and luxuriously soft leather whispering the gift of undisturbed comfort in her ear, Jane couldn't help feeling a deep sense of pride and appreciation for her life. Her most recent scientific work had her digging ever deeper into the mysterious well that was Dark Matter and how a greater knowledge of it would aid her long-term goal of replicating the Bifrost. And though she loved Asgard dearly, there was simply so much she didn't understand about the bond of magic and science there that would take far longer than a single lifetime to ever fully grasp.

To that end her efforts were re-dedicated to focusing on what she could theorize, test, catalog, and replicate here on Earth with a tiny bit of Asgardian tech for the sake of reference. The scope of her ambition hadn't narrowed so much as became razor sharp. Success came in the form of long days, sometimes weeks spent working tirelessly... relentlessly. Consumed by an unquenchable thirst for knowledge and answers, she was ever the hardest worker in the room. Her drive was legendary. And having your significant other understand how much this meant to you was a blessing, as was his encouragement that she pursue her ambition and her career with no fear of damaging what they were building.

Yet another reason she loved him like crazy. He greatly understood ambition as he had his own, but was ever respectful of hers.

Jane gave a tiny smile in her slightly drowsy state as Thor drove on. The pitter-patter of rain pleasantly relaxed her. With over two years of being together and fully committed, there was a quiet yet profound understanding between them that they were in this for the long haul. That their future, in whatever form they ultimately chose, would be together.

Judging by her feelings in the here and now, Jane could not fathom loving another man the way she did her Thor. This relationship was the one.

He was the one.

Sinking deeper into her warm seat, Jane considered the way Thor lived his life was so inspiring. He'd launch himself into any scenario to save or protect a life. Friend or stranger, it didn't matter. He was aggressively dedicated to using his skills and abilities to protect the peace in the Nine Realms. To uphold what was right. His complete focus was set on serving others, having forsaken the throne of Asgard to be with her and forge a different destiny than what he'd always thought he wanted. A destiny they now shared, sacrifices be damned, because being apart was simply not an option anymore.

And yet Jane was not so in love that she found him flawless. Far from it in fact. She found his ego tiresome at times. Though he could back up nearly any boast, he did think the world of himself and it grated on her nerves. Ever the cultured gentleman though, that scored major points with her. That he was not only affectionate, but took great pride in letting any and everyone know that she had chosen him made her feel special. He was caring and thoughtful and a bit quick to anger. But the latter was because he was just so damn passionate about every single thing he did in life.

There was a reckless spirit Thor admittedly struggled with, and a sore spot between them. Life and death situations to most were merely adventures to him as he felt himself immortal, and that worried her a great deal. There were great risks that came with his life, and she was still getting used to that. Still grappling with that side of him, though he was listening to her concerns and had promised to be more mindful of 'Them' now rather than just 'Him'.

But Thor so deeply loved her, evidenced by countless acts that brought joy to her life. His deep and sincere respect for her as a woman and a professional was one of the many reasons she was so in love with him.

And he fucked her so damn good.

It was a vain thought and Jane knew it, but Thor was so damn good looking she sometimes found herself watching him shower to visually capture the warm soapy water cascade down his powerful naked frame. She sincerely felt that handsome smile of his should have a Richter-scale rating, and when he flashed that dimple in his cheek it was all over. His ripped physique, all thick muscle and smooth skin, was pure girl-candy to touch and taste.

They had allot of sex.

Jane, healthy and normal as any other full-time professional woman, didn't in her past lose sleep over droughts in the bedroom. She'd gone months without and had to be reminded by Darcy how long it had been. Sex was something she'd always found enjoyable, and at least half her lovers were good in bed. But Thor was just... more.

When she'd finally confessed after much drinking, teasing, and best-friend manipulation to Darcy that Thor was 'Mr. Three Orgasms A Night' it wasn't hype or over-exaggeration. The man fucked her brains out and left her craving for more. Would sometimes just take her in the middle or the night or grab her out of her private office and find some surface to sate his hunger. Never had she experienced such desperate passion, and his lust for her was amplified by how well she fucked him. He'd often begged her, needed her, taken her before dinner over the back of their couch or against the nearest wall after they'd argued to a stand-still and sucked on her pussy until her legs refused to work and her throat was hoarse from screaming his name.

Thor lusted after her so intensely Jane never thought she would become as addicted to it as she has. He'd awakened this new side of her. This new woman, and she loved him for. That he referred to her as his "Anchor to the Universe" touched her deeply. He was the perfect end to her day, and her very best morning. That she could make him blush sometimes, or laugh so hard he forgot his manners endeared him to her even more. The intimacy they shared crossed so many profound lines of trust and lust.

Nonetheless they argued loudly, disagreed, pissed each other off, and made up like all couples did. Thor and Jane still saw life in their own individual ways, only now they collectively planned their future together. Despite being apart weeks at a time, once reunited nothing could touch them. There was no perfection here, only a deep and abiding love. And it was more than enough.

"You're still awake, my love."

The sexy deep tenor of his voice whenever he called her 'His love' never ceased to warm her heart. She knew they should be far past this so-called 'Honeymoon' phase, and yet two years later he still gave her butterflies. Behind closed eyes she replied, "I'm almost too wired to sleep." Her smile was wrapped around a big yawn, and then she felt a tantalizingly possessive caress of her thigh. Sensation warmed in her center that very second. "I need to grab my Surface Pro out of the backseat and get some work done. I'm using the Dark Matter theory to account for discrepancies between the mass of astronomical objects measured by their gravitational effects and as calculated from stars, gas and dust that can be seen. And these calculations aren't going to figure themselves out."

"You arouse me with your scientific passion," he declared with a wink. And then he felt her hand softly graze over his inner thigh, her seductive unspoken reply. His cock twitched immediately at her touch, his hands gripping the steering wheel tight... tight as she felt wrapped around him when she was riding over his lap and then he suddenly had to remind himself he was driving in a thunderstorm. This was no time for day-dreaming. "We could always use the Bifrost to travel to the land of Ohio faster."

"Nope," Jane shook her head, enjoying just watching him drive after he'd worked so hard to master the skill several months ago. His casual attire of a gray hoodie sweatshirt, dark faded jeans, and rugged boots matched her own today. "Most of the time we deal in the big 'End of the World' scenarios. But sometimes I just want normal, and this is normal. We have a road trip all alone with no Avengers craziness or immediate concerns. That's just so rare for us its unbelievable. To that end I think we just need to stop and smell the roses."

Frowning in concentration, Thor peered around the surrounding area. "I am unsure if such flowers are anywhere in our current vicinity."

Jane couldn't smile any wider if she tried, ever amused at how some things still flew way over his head. "I didn't mean it literally."

"... Earth girls are strange."

"Is that a round about way of saying you prefer Asgardian girls?"

Ever adoring her challenging spirit, Thor felt the heat of her playful expression warm his cheeks. "Such a declaration would be without merit," he replied with a darting grin. "I discovered my heart on Earth. And her love is without equal."

Suddenly Jane wanted to suck his cock. Suck it so hard and deep until he couldn't see straight. Curl her tongue round and round the weeping head, tasting the flavor of his skin. The urge... the thrill of making him lose his mind assaulted her at the most random of times. The sounds he made when she sucked hard on the head while pumping his length in her fist. The way his thighs tensed powerfully as her head bobbed over his lap, his fingers tangled in her hair, her name worshiped from his lips. The wet heat of that first thick spurt across her tongue as she sucked it all down her throat... She giggled under her breath to hide a blush, feeling a bit guilty for such carnal thoughts, and yet not guilty at all.

"Jane, look," Thor suddenly pointed toward the entrance of the Lincoln Park District on the side of the road a quarter of a mile away. From what they could make out were two yellow school buses parked side-by-side with well over two dozen people including children standing outside in the pouring rain. All were wearing jackets and huddled under umbrellas, but he was concerned nonetheless. "I worry misfortune befell their vehicles in such dire elements. Perhaps we should check on them."

"Pull in right there," Jane pointed out, and then recognized a large colorful banner hanging over the entrance of the park. "Irving Spring Tigers vs Springfield Lady-Warriors - Illinois Athletic Association State Championship Soccer Game," she mouthed out loud, noting the muddy soccer field and decks for the fans. "This may not be car trouble as much as a rain out."

"What is a rain out?"

"It's when a outdoor sporting event gets canceled due to bad weather."

"We will be certain then." Thor pulled the Ranger Rover off the road and into the wide lot, parking next to a row of other cars and the two school buses. No one seemed in any serious distress, though the young ones looked particularly disappointed. That did not sit well with him. He quickly unbuckled his seat belt and exited the car with Jane trailing behind, moving towards the crowd ahead as the rain poured down on them.

With an umbrella in hand in a valiant attempt to stay dry, Sierra Chambers stood with several Illinois State athletic representatives, twenty young girls, and scores of parents and siblings. All were rightfully frustrated as the last thing she wanted to due was cancel the game. But the weather reports turned on a dime last night when this storefront swept in and didn't seem to be letting up.

That meant Sierra had the unenviable task of deciding to call the game due to bad weather versus seeing how long the storm would last. And judging by the latest weather reports she had little hope things would change in the next few hours.

Peering up from her Samsung Galaxy 6, she suddenly noticed this towering and devastatingly handsome blonde man approaching her out of nowhere, with an equally gorgeous brunette by his side. Giving him a full once over, she had to swallow hard to remember to speak. He was so fucking hot and looked vaguely familiar. Rain droplets darkened his gray hoodie as he came closer. Suddenly she fought the urge to brush her curly brown hair off the side of her face. "Can... Can I help you, sir?"

"Milady, my name is Thor," the God of Thunder politely introduced as Jane stood beside him, addressing the middle-aged woman who appeared to be an authoritative figure judging by the way others surrounded her. The rain-soaked crowd looked on, whispering and unsure of his arrival. He was a stranger after all, and there were children present. "This is my girlfriend, the esteemed Dr. Jane Foster. We saw your vehicles parked and all of the young ladies standing in the rain. Do you require assistance?"

"Thor?" Janine repeated surprisingly, albeit politely, beneath her umbrella as a couple of chuckles sounded out. She blinked, wondering if she heard him correctly. Surely she hadn't, had she? "The Thor? The Avenger? The one with the hammer?"

"The 'Mighty' Thor, as I am sometimes referred to on Earth," he corrected her in a friendly manner, masculinity emanating from his smirk. Never-mind Jane's eye roll, to which he winked at her. ""How may we be of assistance?"

"It's not nice to lie?" suddenly came a tiny voice from Thor's left. He shifted his stance ever so, finding the source a moment later.

The ten year-old little girl with short brown hair, heart-shaped face, and pointy nose stood to her full height before him. Holding a 'Dora the Explorer' umbrella above her head, she had to take a step back just to be able to look up and see his face. The disappointed expression she wore clawed at his heart. "This is true. Lying is a very bad thing." Bending to one knee to address her, Thor asked. "May I ask what your name is?"

"Kimberly Rhodes." She extended her hand respectfully.

Thor clasped her hand between his, offering her a gentlemanly nod, smiling at her good manners. "It is my great honor to meet you, Kimberly Rhodes. But to address your comment, I did not lie. I am Thor."

She looked closely at his clothes, her eyes narrowing ever so. "But Thor wears a red cape."

"It is my day away from the Avengers and my Asgardian responsibilities. Much like what you wear to school isn't what you may wear on days you do not have to go."

"But Thor carries a big hammer." Kimberly had to nearly take two full step back when he rose to his full height again. Though she wasn't sure about him just yet, she wasn't afraid at all. He had a nice face in her estimation. And her mom and dad weren't to far away.

"If it is proof you seek, then wise you are, young one." Pulling the car keys from his back pocket, Thor hit the trunk button. A quick double-chirp noise sounded as the trunk of the Ranger Rover slowly lifted. He extended his arm, palm up, and Mjolnir exploded into his grasp as if it were shot out of a rocket! Shocked expressions, awe, and wild glee were written on the faces of all except Jane. She simply watched her honey charm people as he always did, amused as ever.

The gentle vibrating hum of Mjolnir left no doubt to Thor's claim, with tiny electrical static coursing through his hand and wrist. As the Avenger fell to a knee once more before Kimberly, he smiled. "This is Mjolnir, my hammer. I am the Mighty Thor of Asgard. Crown Prince of the Nine Realms, and a member of the Avengers. But most importantly, I belong to Dr. Jane Foster."

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Kimberly's wild smile nearly blinded the world. Just as quickly she looked all around, noting the sheer amount of parents and people fleeing their cars, rushing to try and snap pics of him with their smart phones. She didn't really know what to do, but then she remembered her Mommy had always told her to never be afraid to ask for help. "Thor, maybe you can help us."

"What do you require of me, milady?"

Kimberly looked to her mom, who was grinning and gave her a nod of approval. And taking pictures. "Uhm, well, today is our grade school league soccer championship game and the rain makes it so we can't play. And if we can't play then they will call the game a draw. It means no one wins and no one gets the big trophy and there's no pizza party after the game." Girls all around them quickly circled Thor, chiming in on their predicament.

"We've all worked so hard and have done really well in school. We just want to play! The rain is so unfair!"

"My parents drove two hours to get here!"

"I think my little brother pooped."

"My Dad said the school budget won't let them reschedule the game for another day. It has to be today!"

"The stupid rain just won't stop!"

"My Nana's knees hurt when it rains allot, but she still came today to watch me play!"

"If the game is canceled I'll be really sad!"

"Pretty please can you help us?"

Request after sincere request from the circle of little ones was more than Thor could stand. His voice rose, facing the challenge. "The Mighty Thor..."

Sierra gently nudged Jane, drawing her attention. "Does he always talk in the third person?"

"Only thirty-five percent of the time."

Thor continued, "... has heard your heart-felt pleas, but as a rule I have refrained from altering the natural state of weather conditions here on Earth." Faces fell all around him, with pleading eyes reaching into his heart. No way he was going to let them down. Not this day! "But I shall make an exception for such beautiful young gladiators as yourselves," his voice roared about the drenching downpour. All of the young girls began cheering his declaration. "Today your competition shall produce a champion! This I swear!"

"And here we go," Jane playfully snickered, watching Thor swing Mjolnir wildly above his head, and then soar into the heavens at such a violently thunderous velocity that wind whipped around them, blowing several umbrellas inside out. He rocketed into the darkness, and as ever, the sheer sight of him in flight enthralled her.

The chattering crowd looked on as lightening wildly skittered across the heavens. Suddenly a thundering boom rattled ear drums, and at first it sounded as if the storm was growing in strength, seemingly becoming even more powerful. More thunder crackled skyward, causing some to wince and activating two car alarms nearby. And then that first blinding ray of sunlight pierced through the darkness... and then more blades of light appeared as the driving rain gently faded until they noticed it was no more. Bright, clear blue skies came into view miles wide in every direction as the storm slowly evaporated as if it had never existed.

And through a thick bank of white clouds Thor exploded into view, parting them as he descended the heavens hammer first.

Boisterous cheering sounded about as Jane watched Thor softly land to the ground with such style and grace. Suddenly the little girls were bouncing in front of him as if they had springs on their feet. The mob of little athletes attacked him with hugs while flinging their umbrellas in all directions, their exuberance so infectious it was spectacular.

Ever charmed by her honey, Jane smothered a grin at their enthusiasm and his sweet patience. The simple case of hero worship before her was endearing as it was well-deserved. And while he could possibly have done all of this with a bit less flair, that just wouldn't have been Thor.

While thanking him over and over, the girls launched into his arms for hugs and photo ops. Several parents, attendants, and referees began unloading the back of the two school buses as it was announced the game would be starting in thirty minutes. Jane felt no small amount of feminine pride that the girls could have cared less about the field being a muddy mess. They were ready to compete and get dirty and just go for it.

She adored that about them.

But when both team captains took their photos with Thor, each hugging him as he fell to a knee, was when she felt something tender shift in her belly. She watched Thor engage so sweetly with them, promising they would stay to watch the game and asking who their parents were. And when one stated that Iron Man was her favorite Avenger he didn't miss a beat, speaking highly of Tony and encouraging her to work hard in school so she could someday be even smarter than him.

Deciding to offer their new friends a bit more detailed account of how they happened to be on the road today, Jane made small talk with Sierra and a number of the parents, explaining that they had just left a conference where was a speaker and had decided to enjoy a brief road trip. They hung on her every word, so surprised to meet them in real life.

And then she proudly did the the player introductions before the game just to make it even more special and feel bigger, adding nicknames to the girls names like Jenny "The Crusher" Sanders and Bonnie "Death from Above" Connors. The girls loved it to pieces, cheering for each other.

Once the teams were in place and the goal keepers set, Jane sat with Thor in the stands eating popcorn as the suns warmth kissed their faces. Unconsciously she envisioned him as a father and it just melted her heart that she'd found someone who she could see that future with. And even though that future wouldn't be tomorrow or even this year, it wasn't the distant future anymore.

It was inevitable that they would someday have a family. Though she had always wanted children at some point in her life, it had never been her absolute goal, and she often joked her biological clock had been disassembled and used for spare parts in all the other devices she created. She didn't engage any less of her ambition. Nothing was subtracted. Only the addition of her life with him. And it felt beautiful.

Thor cheered wildly for both sides, and took well over a hundred photos that were no doubt being distributed all over social media. She enjoyed herself as well, explaining the rules of the game to Thor and how she had played a bit when she was young. She also engaged in several nice conversations and was even interviewed by a little boy for his school newspaper. When he told her that he loved the stars and wanted to know everything about them, she encouraged his interest and told his dad about two books he should buy that were written for children who had a interest in astronomy. And then the little boy told her that she was very pretty. Thanking him sweetly, she took a photo with him and gave his cheek a smooch. His blush was the cutest thing she'd seen in years.

Being Thor's girlfriend came with the unwanted celebrity factor of it, but most everyone was polite and just curious more than anything else.

But it was Thor who garnered the majority of her attention. When one of the goaltenders gave up a goal and was visibly upset his little pep talk drew the widest smile in the world. Throughout the game kids walked up to him, introducing themselves and asking questions or wanting a picture. He didn't turn down even one, uncaring that at one point they formed a small line.

There was a gentleness and caring about him, especially with children, that of all of the things she found incredibly sexy about him was number one on the list. She'd known handsome guys in great shape before. Pretty boys with pretty smiles who weren't worth much more than that. They came a dime a dozen. And she was old enough now to recognize what truly mattered and what didn't.

Her Thor was, at the end of the day, a decent and honest man. He possessed character and the will to do good in the world. He genuinely cared about people, and treated everyone fairly and with patience. There was a sweet gentleness about him that she just adored, and he knew how to make her laugh one minute and want to fuck so badly she couldn't think straight the next. God, she loved with with all that she was. And she felt his love for her in every single thing he did.

Surprisingly enough the game ended in a draw, but after the hard found battle with every single girl completely covered in mud and grinning wildly, no one seemed to care. They just wanted to compete their hearts out and everyone knew they had given their all. Plus, they were getting their pizza party.

Jane took a magnificent group photo of both teams, coaches, and Thor standing in the center behind them, shooting lightening in the sky from Mjolnir. She created a mass text and sent to it everyone who requested a copy.

And then Thor and Jane gave their sincere apologies as they declined joining everyone for the pizza party. There were many hugs, thanks, and well-wishes exchanged as they departed and got back on the road nearly three hours later. Beautiful bright skies and warm sunshine welcomed them back on the road.

Only Jane wasn't thinking about the weather as Thor gained speed on the highway.

There was this sensual, carnal energy coursing through her bloodstream that she desperately craved to satisfy. Warm, liquid arousal pooled between her thighs as she gazed out at the endless road ahead, struggling to deny the hot need growing inside her.

Thor quirked a brow when he felt her warm hand graze once more over his inner thigh. Only this time her caress was not brief, but filled with erotic intent as it lazily trailed across his now thickening cock. Her fist squeezed around him, causing the car to swerve momentarily. His entire leg tensed, his foot accelerating them ever so as he fought to keep his eyes on the road. Looking to her, she wasn't even looking at him at all. "My love, whatever has gotten into you?"

"Your cock, deeply and soon."

Thor swallowed hard in the back of his throat, forever in love with this fiery version of Dr. Jane Foster that ever so often appeared to drive him absolutely mad with lust. The one that boldly told him what to do and what she wanted. Such a sultry, sexually explicit piece of the puzzle of her. She was the most clever, brilliant, interesting woman he had ever met. He knew he was wrapped around her little finger and wouldn't have it any other way. "My love, whatever would you have me do?"

* * *

If one attempted to summarize the life-goal of the highly esteemed Dr. Jane Marie Foster, it would simply be defined as a relentless ambition to ambush the impossible and remove it from existence.

Her unquenchable thirst for knowledge possessed no ego to bruise as to how she came about it. The end never failed to justify the means as success was the only option in her eyes. That burning fire fueling her heart sought answers wherever the questions took her. Nevermind the final destination, it was the journey itself that owned her spirit. When any obstacle was in her way she bulldozed through it to the other side, and then analyzed the pieces of debris to figure out a faster and more efficient way to do it again.

That was why she sold lemonade and ran a cupcake stand for weeks in front of her London home to buy the outrageously expensive telescope she wanted for the summer she turned twelve. That was why she waitressed tables at night during college to make ends meet, never mind that she had a full scholarship and a heavy class load. That was why she took buses, was a Ramen Noodles chef, possessed no shame over wearing second-hand clothes so that she could save all her money, and was the hardest worker in any room she walked into.

That sort of compelling drive was why blasting past the daunting task of earning her first Masters degree in Advanced Study of Astrophysics was only the beginning of her professional journey. Was why her second Masters degree in Astrophysics and Space-Physics would have been a Herculean accomplishment for most, yet simply another validation that she had it in her to conquer any challenge set before her. And that was why the misty night she achieved her third and final Masters degree in Astrophysical Sciences and Technology was the first and only night she allowed her friends to get her crazy drunk cause she had fucking earned it.

Dr. Jane Marie Foster didn't just want to be good at anything. She had the visceral intent to be great at everything she set her mind too, backed up by hard work, dedication, and relentless determination.

Even concerning blow jobs.

A very private, personal skill for certain, and not one more than a handful of very lucky men in her life ever had the absolute pleasure of experiencing. But like every other skill in her arsenal, through trial, error, repetition, research, and the lack of a gag reflex she could render a man... even a God... speechless.

Ever thankful for luxuriously spacious backseat and a 'great friend' capable of mystically sending them to this dense forest area in Rarden, Jane was able to apply her most pleasurable focus on the... ahem, 'job', at hand.

"You are without equal, my love," Thor whispered in a gravelly tone, gazing in awe at the hypnotic slash of her tongue lavishing lazy adoration over the weeping head of his throbbing cock. Her tiny little gasps as her tongue swirled round and round nearly crippled his sanity. With his legs spread wide for her, their still-damp clothes draped half over the center console in the front seat. The sensual little sounds she made forced a suppressed groan of anticipation as she feathered kisses up and down his shaft, loving the eye contact they shared... her mischievous smirk the whole while. Without warning her soft lips parted around him, enveloping his thick cock in the sweetest warmth he had ever known. Slowly... God, ever so slowly she sucked a little more of him, drowning him in the warmest pleasure imaginable. "Jane, please..." he groaned through gritted teeth, his thighs shivering at her immense skill.

There was something so sensuously feminine to Jane about making love to a man with her mouth. About the absolute control she could wield, and the immense knowledge that she owned him so thoroughly. That his pleasure was hers to command. "Shhh. I'm concentrating," she panted evilly from between his spread legs. Sinking her mouth down over him again, she loved the way his cock filled her mouth. That he was so hard for her, and yet the skin tasted so good along her tongue left her core wet and trembling. Thor's audible groans of pleasure were music to her ears as her tongue lapped slowly up the side of his shaft, tracing over a thick vein, and then lashed at the weeping slit until she heard the bunch of leather when his fists grabbed at the seat. His mouth draped open, the erotic grimace scouring his handsome features intensified as she sucked him deeply.

His husky, near begging groans amplified her arousal as she took him back inside the humid confines of her mouth, bathing him in warm saliva, sucking just the head one moment, and then all of him until his thighs trembled along her cheek. Sucking wetly, shamelessly, so that he would know beyond a shadow of a doubt she was deeply enjoying this.

In all his magnificent travels across the stars, never had Thor witnessed a more erotic vision than his cock disappearing inside her warm mouth. The gorgeous strands of her dark brown hair fanning over his lap, her head rising and falling, the indescribable pleasure of her mouth sucking him so hard. Sinking him deep in the back of her throat... how lustful she fucked his cock between her lips, never breaking rhythm even one time. She was so damn incredible with the way she would nibble at the tip, and then take him deep until she had every inch of him and all that he could do was moan her name in thankful worship.

His neck arched back on the head-rest, eyes shut in delirious sensation as she lavished one long lick after another over the crown of his cock before spreading her lips around him once more. Sucking... fuck, she was sucking him so hard.

Slowly descending, taking all of him as only she could... the sounds, God the decadent slurping sounds of sucking his cock harder, shameless and greedy for him... the primal fascination of watching her warm lips gradually sliding up and down his cock, sinking him deep in the back of her throat with only the tiniest whimpers... the merest hint of gagging as she was skilled beyond any woman he had ever known before. And that he was no small man to say the least only amplified his undeniable need of her always.

"Jane, love... I can only... too good... wanted to last..."

His caring pleas were sweet as she rose to the tip of his cock, pressing a light kiss there. Dark passionate eyes rose to him, loving the erotic urgency written all over his face. And when she spoke, her lips glistening, her whispering voice dripping with desire. "I want your cum. I want it all, Thor. Every last drop. I want what's mine."

"Mercy..." his lips parted on a gasp when hers parted over his cock, sinking him down to the base, sucking hard. His length filled her fist as she stroked and sucked with a absolutely lethal rhythm that had to be illegal as the pleasure roared through him so violently, her mouth sucking so loudly, so fucking hard until he came, erupting in thick wet bursts three... and then four times over her tongue before she drew back, swallowing. Her small fist stroking, her eyes wild with lust, two more powerful bursts splashed over her parted lips and the side of her cheek. She stroked and stroked as he twisted in the seat, groaning powerfully until at last his orgasm ceased. Until she sat back on her heels, grinning wildly, his cum dripping wetly from her lower lip. "That's the reward nice guys get from their amazingly giving girlfriends."

Surely he was dead, and when he opened his eyes the glorious halls of Valhalla would great him. And yet when they opened the sight of 'his' Jane... his cum glistening on her lips and chin, trickling down her throat, was the most incredible thing he had ever seen. "Come to me!" he ordered that very second.

Clad only in her dark Rolling Stones t-shirt and socks, Jane slid up onto his lap. Reaching for her that second, Thor cradled the back of her head, drawing her to his hungry mouth, kissing her so fiercely her sex clenched as he took her mouth desperately. His tongue lapped at her parted lips and chin, tasting himself on her smooth skin before capturing her mouth once more, his tongue delving wetly against her own.  
Undone by the sheer force of his passion, and that his cock hadn't loss any of its hardness, she positioned her sex above him, never breaking their viciously hot tongue sucking competition. There was no time for playful banter or swearing their love. No time for anything as the relentless urgency to be joined overwhelmed them both. She needed to feel her sex tightly spread around his cock before she lost her mind. The raw need was that animalistic and he was the only man that could bring it out of her.

Suddenly the sultry sensation of sinking down on him her consumed her being. Lips trembling, she tenderly rested her forehead against his as her pussy squeezed tightly around the cock that now owned every square inch of her soul. No man had ever filled her so fully, so deeply, with that sweet curve of his cock that left her whining softly. "Love you... God, I love you so fucking much," she swore huskily, her hips rocking in a lazy rhythm over his lap, gliding up and down... up and down ever so slowly...

Opening his eyes to find her beautiful face flushed pink with love and lust, Thor grunted an Asgardian swear, the tight velvet vice of her cunt dragging wetly up and down his throbbing shaft. Watching her move so sensuously as she rode him was devastating, robbing him of coherent thought. His hands roamed over her hips, and then filled with the supple globes of her firm ass, molding her flesh to his grip, claiming her as his own. "I am yours, beloved...always... I am yours."

Spreading and stretching around him, Jane settled her knees firmly into the backseat as she began to ride him ever so harder... rising slowly off his lap before sinking harder, her face buried in the side of his neck. Her teeth bit into his skin ever so, marking it red as she clenched tightly around him on every slick descent. When he drew her shirt high, her nipples ached in his sucking mouth as he devoured each peak, drawing so hard her toes curled. Never did she break stride, fucking him with long strokes that left her whimpering as the windows fogged around them.

His hands held her ass tightly as the seductive grind of her hips over his lap enraptured him with a hypnotic allure. He couldn't stop suckling the hard tips of her nipples, drawing deeply while dragging her down on his cock. The taste of her in his mouth was intoxicating, nearly equal to the warm, snug depths swallowing his cock time after time.

"God, you feel so good inside me," she panted, throwing her head back as began a low, deep grind over his lap.

"Jane," he swore passionately, now counter-thrusting, meeting her long down glide, loving the raw scent of them invading the hot air in the backseat. The way she moved was indescribable as she felt exquisite wrapped around him. The soft feminine noises she made, her slick arousal easing his length into her time after sweet time. The passionate expressions she wore that drive him mad with desire... He savored the warm, snug feel of her sex as she rode over his lap. "... will love you for all time... will never love another," she swore as her teeth bit into his neck one more, her nails raking through his hair as she came around him... came wetly, twisting and grinding over his lap, her muffled cries against the crook of his neck...

Thor ate Jane's lustful cries, kissing her furiously, thrusting, swelling inside her as she never for a second stopped riding him with smoldering need. Her nails dug into the headrest on either side of his head, fucking down hard onto his lap. His husky grunts shot straight to where they were joined. "Inside me now," she half begged around his tongue, "Cum inside me, Thor... please cum inside me..."

"Mine!" Thor's voice thundered as his hands claimed her hips tightly, dragging her down harder over his swelling cock. Her feverish grinds, their frenzied, lustful fucking as the whole car shook. She was to much... amazing, incredible, desirable... his! "Mine!" roared from him one last time when she buried him as deep as he could go, as the climax roared through him with savage bursts of hot cum spurting inside her as he trembled mightily beneath her.

Jane shot her tongue in his mouth, kissing him violently, holding his head in her heads, her nails digging into his scalp. She swallowed his every grunt and moan, trying to drain every last drop from his erupting cock. Lips smacking wildly, she rode and rode until he finally sagged boneless beneath her... and yet she didn't stop until she heard his gentle laughter and the still of his big hands on her hips.

"I am bested, my love," he panted playfully, his fingers now tangling in her hair. All that he could do was hold her close, tightly in his arms. "I yield. You have won the day."

Giggling cause really, what else was a girl supposed to do when the man she loved just conceded she'd fucked him into submission, she smiled down at him. Another loving press of her lips to his, and then she sighed happily. "You are the sweetest, kindest, most caring man I have ever known. And those qualities are far sexier to me than your muscles, your title, your powers, or your future throne could ever be."

She could so effortlessly own his heart. He knew it was meant for her all along. "Then the fates have blessed me with grand luck if I am ever so loved in your eyes," he declared in a way only Thor could. And yes, she blushed. "Whatever would my love request of me now?"

"Well, my legs are beginning to ache, I'm dripping, and we are naked in the backseat of a rental car in the middle of a dense forest. The scent of sin surrounds us," she said, laughing softly at the scene of the crime. "How about we do a quick clean-up and then Bifrost us to our hotel."

"And what if I want an encore?" he groaned huskily into her shoulder, his teeth nipping through her t-shirt. "What if I wish to pleasure you with my tongue until you..."

"Thor," she panted and was nearly undone when his skillful mouth began sucking the side of her neck. "Seriously, my legs hurt and that BJ I gave you is doing wonders on my jaw. I am in desperate need of a tooth brush, a long hot shower, a back massage, and some really expensive ice cream. Yes, I have earned it."

"And if I provide you with all that you require?"

"Then you may have all that you desire."

Holding her lovely face in his hands, he thanked the stars for giving such a beautiful soul to him. "The Mighty Thor is pleased with your response. And I love you."

"I love you too, and I'm going to break you from talking in the third person someday," Jane teased, and then kissed him one last time, ever thankful that he fell from the sky and she hit him with her beat-up RV. Who would have ever imagined it would lead to the very best car sex she'd ever had and finding the love of her life.

 **The End**


End file.
